Power Rangers Virtual Nytes
Power Rangers Virtual Nytes (often abbreviated as PRVN) is the fifth series of the Adamant Series, based on the original idea by Carltonwillingham. Its Japanese Counterpart is Kasōkishi Sentai Gēmārangerr (Virtual Knight Squadron Gamerranger). It chronologically follows Power Rangers Divine Voltage. This season is followed by Power Rangers Royal Dragons. Summary "Knights of the Round", the hottest online game in 2066. With over 5 billion players worldwide, it has broken so many records for its game-play, user interface, and vast leaps in technological advancements. But for the player guild, "Kasoukishi", it has become their new lives as they are dragged into the gaming world against their will after a virus from the same game attempted to kill them. Now they fight against the virus and the hackers that follow it if they ever wish to end the war on the net. Rangers :Main Article: Virtual Rangers Allies The Cardinal - The main operating computer system of the game. In order to save the five humans who were to be destroyed by the Chartreuse, it brought them into the virtual world and granted them the power of the Rangers. It later allows Devon to become the Cardinal Ranger. The Silver - The firewall of the game. In accordance to a glitch in the system, the Silver became the guardian to Milo, and granted him the powers of the White Ranger, and later grants him the power of the Silver Ranger. The Licorice - The world generator and update hub of the game. Due to its vast processing ability, it is constantly reviewing and upgrading every aspect of the world. Due to the threat posed by the Chartreuse, it lends its direct aid to the Rangers. In accordance to its programming, it later allowed the Cardinal and Silver Rangers to become the Cardinal and Silver Dragon Rangers. Celestial/Diabolic Ranger '''- The Lone Ranger. Caught up in time loop, and desperate to return home, he initially sets out alone, but willingly joins forces when the need is required. Villains '''The Chartreuse - The virus that has begun to take over the game-world of "Knights of the Round". Formerly the Anti-Spy Network, its reprogramming gave it a new purpose; to move its systems into the real world. Virus Hackers - Grunt forces. Able to reproduce at an alarming rate, and can instantly corrupt unprotected state with a single touch. Weapons Virtual Saber - Ranger's primary weapons and morphers. Virtual Blaster - Ranger's long range weapons Knight Staff - Main Ranger's upgraded weapons White Bow - White Ranger's personal weapon Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord *'Virus Deleter Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆ **'Knight Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Red Swordsman Zord'◆ ***'Blue Lancer Zord'◆ ***'Green Axeman Zord'◆ ***'Yellow Assassin Zord'◆ ***'Pink Archer Zord'◆ **'White Cavalry Megazord Mode'◆ ***'White Cavalry Zord Mode '◆ *'Anti-Virus Megazord'◆◆ **'Cardinal Master Zord'◆ **'Silver Champion Zord'◆ *''Alternative Combination'' **'Virtual Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ **'Virus Buster Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes #Changing The Game Part 1 #Changing The Game Part 2 #Red Knight #Blue Knight #Green Knight #Yellow Knight #Pink Knight #Reforming the Guild #First Quest #Overrun by Mobs #Spawners #Boss Battle #Level Up #Upgrades #White Knight #Bleeding Star #War of the Roses Part 1 #War of the Roses Part 2 #War of the Roses Part 3 #Kingmaker #Joust #The New Players #Rivalries #Capture the Flag #Fort Defence #Offline #Dead #Cardinal Crimson #Emperio Silver #New Server #One Ranger Show Part 1 #One Ranger Show Part 2 #Redesign #Layout #Binary Hack #Cross Swords #Waking the Dragons Part 1 #Waking the Dragons Part 2 #Round 1 #Round 2 #Round 3 #Quarter Finals #Semi Finals #Interface #Finals #Last Patch #Final War Part 1 #Final War Part 2 #Final War Part 3 #Final War Part 4 Triva See More Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series